hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad Dracula (S3-S1)
Vladimir “Vlad” Dracula has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the novel are canon, but the Van Helsing film is not canon. Vladimir “Vlad” Dracula is an original character created by Jack Bauer, but based upon the character of Dracula and semi-based on the legend of Vlad the Impaler. Character History "My father was more into politics rather then killing and maiming an innocent person, that’s something that I really excel at." - Vladimir “Vlad” Dracula Earlier Life Vladimir “Vlad” Dracula is the only offspring of the vampire known as Count Dracula. Much like his father, Vlad is only interest in life was either making other people suffering or watching them suffer. Throughout their lives both father and son had already used a vary amount of false names but Vlad’s father most of the time had been known to pose as a count from Székely and eventually married into the Dracula family. While Count Dracula was more into the world of politics, Vlad, other then trying and making his father proud, did everything to keep himself entertained but failed to do so, as he was becoming bored in everything he did. He did however excel as being a well-known fighter and soldier, even earning the nickname of Vlad the Impaler which made Vlad stick with the Vlad name. It wasn’t until the name van Helsing had arrived that both Vlad and Count Dracula had something great to do in their lives. van Helsing It was by the late 1890s when he and his father were socialites going around Europe and luring many victims to their Castle in Transylvania. Their castle was located near Bran and in the immediate vicinity of Braşov. Vlad's father, acting on his long contemplated plan for world domination where the undead shall rule the world, had sent his son to infiltrate London to begin his reign of terror. He eventually finds the office of Jonathan Harker, a newly qualified English solicitor, to provide legal support for a real estate transaction overseen by Vlad's father. Vlad and Harker had gone back to the Castle where the Count had charms Harker with his cordiality and historical knowledge and even rescues him from a bloodthirsty wolf. In truth, however, the Count wanted to keep Harker alive just long enough for his legal transaction to finish and to learn as much as possible about England. Once the transaction was finished, the Count was the new owner of Carfax Abbey, a large estate in London. The vampires locked Harker away then left the castle and boarded a Russian ship, the Demeter, taking along with them boxes of Transylvanian soil, which Vlad's father needed in order to regain his strength. During the voyage to Whitby, a coastal town in northern England, both vampires sustain themselves on the ship's crew members. Only one body is later found, that of the captain, who is found tied up to the ship's helm. The captain's log is recovered and tells of strange events that had taken place during the ship's journey. Once it docked in London, the father and son leaves the ship in the form of a large wolf and a bat. Soon enough the Count began to menace Harker's devoted fiancée, Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray, and her vivacious friend, Lucy Westenra. However the Count begins to visit Lucy's bed chamber on a nightly basis, draining her of blood while simultaneously infecting her with the curse of vampirism, this had not gone well with Vlad as his father was not going by the plan. Not knowing the cause for Lucy's problems, Mina's friends call upon a Dutch doctor named Abraham van Helsing, the former mentor of one of Lucy's suitors. van Helsing soon deduces her condition's supernatural origins, but does not speak out. Despite an attempt at keeping the vampire at bay with garlic, the Count with his son entices Lucy out of her chamber late at night and drains her blood, killing her. Death of a Father After her burial, van Helsing and a group of men enter Lucy's crypt and kill her reanimated corpse just as it was about to head to the Count's residency. It is there where van Helsing speaks about how Lucy had become a vampire. He and his team later enter the Count's residence at Carfax Abbey, destroying his boxes of earth, thus depriving the Count of his ability to refuel his powers. The Count leaves England to return to his homeland, but not before biting Mina. Eventually, van Helsing's group of heroes track the Count back to Transylvania and, after a vicious battle with Vlad and knocking him out, destroy him. Dracula's death is shorn of the rituals enjoined by van Helsing. At first his throat being cut by Jonathan Harker's kukri knife and his heart pierced by Quincey Morris's Bowie knife while he is being transported in his coffin en route to the Castle. When Vlad had awoken he swore revenge on the van Helsing family and anyone with them. However Dracula was never fully killed as the rituals was not performed correctly, leaving Dracula to regenerate for years to come while Vlad did his best to keep his father proud, but Dracula had never really understood why Vlad was so brutal and even personally disown Vlad Dracula from his linage. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Revenge In July of 2008, Vlad had did what vampires had been trying to do for many years, he had successfully killed a van Helsing family member. Gabrielle van Helsing, along with her cousin Matthew, their friend Bradford Sellers, and other relatives had went to Higgins Haven, a farmhouse/barn in Forrest Green, after being "invited" by her grand-uncle. On the drive there she saw that "Bram" was acting strangely, and when they got to the place and saw no one was inside, her assumptions were proven right about Bram. Vlad had used the form of Bram after being exposed by Gabrielle when she stabbed him with a pitchfork. The two fought brutally until Vlad had disappeared just moments after getting his back broken by Gabrielle. Once Vlad had disappeared herself and her cousin Isaac Davis had quickly went to look for him only Vlad waited the moment to attack and quickly did so, using the right moment to actually bite her and transferring some of his vampiric venom into her bloodstream, making her becoming one of his 'sisters'. However when the real Bram van Helsing had should up and shot Vlad, getting revenge for having Vlad torture him at Higgins Haven, assuming his appearance, and vampizing Gabrielle. Vlad hidden himself within Higgins Haven where he countinued to taunt everyone, only to see that Gabrielle had become a vampire and began to do battle with him and ended up winning. Vlad escaped the area and vowed revenge. Regular Appearance Vlad stands at six foot two inches tall and weighs more then two hundred and eighteen pounds. He has strong body type. He has dark brown hair that is either spiky or slicked back and dark brown eyes. Vlad often wears street clothing, most often a leather jacket with jeans and a t-shirt. Trademark Gear While he is very good in hand-to-hand combat, Vlad uses his intelligence, cunning, and manipulative nature a lot more in modern years. He does use weapons often them being swords and if needed he would have a secret firearm on him, but mostly he uses his vampiric powers in battle. Category:Vampires Category:Dracula Category:Mass Murderers